


The Big Bad Wolf

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Series: Daughter of a Time Lord [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hallucinations, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy





	The Big Bad Wolf

In the proper universe, The Doctor was busy travelling the whole of space and time with his new friend and companion Martha Jones. He spoke of Rose Tyler, his lost love, often enough to Martha. At first Martha fancied The Doctor because of his fascinating life but after awhile she began to realize that Rose was in his hearts forever.

In Pete’s World, Rose Tyler was 7 months and 3 weeks pregnant with a baby girl.

She worked in the TARDIS Division of the new Torchwood that was run by her father Pete Tyler. She was dead set on trying to create her own version of the Tardis through the help of Torchwood. She had made a promise to her daughter that she would meet her father and Rose was going to make the best of that promise.

Rose was tired and dazed as the technicians were rewiring and testing the rough outline of the Tardis. She was drawing on a notepad, patterns of circles, she knew they formed words. She had seen these patterns all over the Tardis. The Doctor said it was Gallifreyan, the lost language of the Time Lords, it would never translate.

She had no idea what she was writing, but the design was very pretty.

A sigh of boredom and strain escaped her lips while the baby inside decided to move about. Rose moved her hand through the coat she was wearing onto the belly.

Her fingers kneading softly against her stretched skin she could feel the outline of a small foot. Her finger gave it a small tickle, “I feel your little feet then.”

Locking and hissing sounds came from the large metal doorway to the side of her. Pete Tyler and his assistant came into check on the progress.

“Any news?” Pete’s hands came to his daughter’s shoulders. Rose gripped his hand softly as she yawned.

“No such luck. If only I could remember more about the Tardis and when the heart of the Tardis was in my head, then maybe we would have this thing running again.” Discontent filled her heart.

“Hush now, without the information you have given us already we wouldn’t have gotten even this far.” He lightly massaged her aching shoulders, “You been sleeping much?”

“I can’t even if I wanted to. She’s restless at night.” Rose rested her hands on her stomach, “I think she knows when the stars are out and she wants to see them.” Pete chuckled.

“Speaking of, Dad, have you noticed that there seem to be less and less stars? Like the sky is darker at night…” Rose sat up tall in her chair and spun to face Pete and his assistant.

“No, why do you ask that?” Pete’s face glimmered with a look of concern.

“I have noticed that for the last two months, the sky seems to be getting darker, the stars are going out. I mean, could all those planets have been destroyed?” Rose slid herself to the edge of the chair, using her hands to lift her up.

The extra weight she was carrying around did not seem to bother her.

“Why did you not say something sooner?” Pete and Rose walked hurriedly out of the TARDIS Division. They were headed for the Moon Room where they kept the largest electronic telescope in the world.

“Well I had thought that maybe I was seeing things at first but then I don’t know it’s like, I noticed that some of the stars that form constellations started disappearing and I knew that it was not me.” The bay doors opened with a loud precession.

“Alright everyone I want the latest reports on any missing planets, deaths of stars, black holes, anything you have I want a full report now.” Pete announced to the whole room.

The commotion of fingers against keyboards and printing pages rang through the room. Rose was on edge. She didn’t know what to expect but she knew that what ever it was, it was not going to be good in any way.

Hours later, deep into the night, the workers came to one single conclusion: the planets have completely disappeared. Of the planets they could ‘find’ the determination was that it had not been an explosion because there was no debris, no rubble; the planets disappeared without a trace.

Pete knew there was nothing more they could do tonight. “Come on then sweetheart, let’s get you girls home.” He took his daughters hand leading her to the door.

“No daddy, I want to stay here for the night. I’ll be fine. I want to look at the stars.” Pete’s hand cupped his daughters face, his thumb smooth across her cheekbone.

“Alright then, I’m going to have someone bring up a cot so you can try to get some sleep. If you need anything give me or your mother a call.” Pete and the workers left the room locking Rose inside.

She climbed upon the chair under the telescope positioning herself just right, “Just us then?” she spoke to her belly.

“What story do you want to hear first? I suppose I should start at the beginning then.” She told her daughter from beginning to end the stories of her travels with The Doctor, all the wonderful and terrifying things she had seen.

She fell asleep somewhere during her story of the time The Doctor took her to Woman Wept.

 

Jackie Tyler was back at home busy painting the baby’s room. Pete and Mickey came into the room with a brand new crib they had finished putting together.

“Oh god, she is going to love that.” Jackie waved a paintbrush towards the new crib.

Mickey had painted the crib a deep blue color to resemble the Tardis.  “Where is Rose anyways?” Mickey asked Pete as they set the crib down in the corner of the room as per Jackie’s insistence.

“She wanted to stay the night in the Moon Room, saying she wanted to look at the stars.” He rested against the unpainted portion of the wall. “I feel very helpless; I can’t even begin to understand what she is going through.”

“She’s going to be a single mother of a very special baby. Not even I can understand that, and I was a single mother raising her for years.” Jackie came into Pete’s arms. The trio in the room were all concerned. They did their best to help Rose along, trying hard every day to find out new information to get her TARDIS project running.

They just hope that it could be enough to keep her strong and pushing forward.

 

Rose and The Doctor were both asleep at the exact same time; divided by worlds.

They could hear each other’s voices in their dual dreams, reliving old adventures and conversations. The dreams however started to gauge into visions of the future.

The Doctor’s dreams were beginning to haze he started to hear Rose crying and screaming in agony, she was shouting, “No, I can’t do this, I can’t. I need the Doctor…”

Rose was standing at the end of a street; The Doctor was down the road staring back at her. As they ran towards each other, a beam of energy entered through his chest, knocking him dead to the ground.

A sudden shrill of pain exploded in the Doctor’s chest, his hearts began beat irregularly. He flew out of bed and into the console room; he began yelling at the Tardis asking his beloved ship what his mind is trying to tell him.

Rose jolted up gasping for air; tears streaming down her cheek, her hands went instantly to her belly feeling if everything was alright with the baby. Sharp movements from the baby were pressing against Rose’s internal organs. She wanted to double over from the pain but then… it just stopped.

That brief connection they had was gone.

Rose pushed her legs off the side of the chair dangling them inches above the floor.

There was a sound, a small voice… a child’s voice. “Hello, is someone there?” Her eyes peered around the room. The small voice started humming, and then it turned to singing.

“ **Who's afraid of the big bad wolf** **  
 **Big bad wolf, big bad wolf?**  
 **Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?**  
 **Tra la la la la.**** **”**

Rose Tyler’s body began to tremble with fear, absolute fear. She couldn’t move, her entire body was frozen with fear.

In front of her eyes there appeared a man with a small child in his arms. It was The Doctor holding a young girl, their daughter. “ **Mummy, are you afraid of the big bad wolf** **?** ”

She woke up out of the chair screaming, her whole mind was discombobulated. Her hands found her mobile phone and she called for Mickey.

“Mickey, Mickey please I need you now, something is wrong _very very wrong_.”


End file.
